


Cover My Thoughts With Gold | Yu-Gi-Oh! Pride 2019

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Convention, Cosplay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Heartshipping, I wanted to do two fanfictions for two fandoms but didn't have the time, Instagram, Lesbian, M/M, MUA - Freeform, My Hero Academia - Freeform, PWP, Pride, Trans, Trans Male Character, Transgender, author ryou, con - Freeform, cosplay yugi, just a bit, king of games, look - Freeform, mlm, photographer malik, quirk - Freeform, so now it's a cosplay fanfiction, tododeku - Freeform, trans Ryou, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: "Your cosplay is amazing!"Ryou went to a con expecting cute photos and maybe some merch if he had the money for it. He got both, but he wasn't expecting to gain a cute boyfriend too.[ Heartshipping ] [ Trans Ryou Bakura ] [ Pride fic 2019 ]





	Cover My Thoughts With Gold | Yu-Gi-Oh! Pride 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, gays. How's everyone doing? Here's my pride fic for the year. I have three others planned that I'll eventually post lmao but rn I'm working on a big fanfic and also an original novel so I don't have as much time. Sorry. Anyway, here's a cosplay AU since I don't see enough of those with amazing art by drawingcookie on tumblr! Go check them out - they did this in two days and idk how but they're amazing. 
> 
> Also Ryou's trans in this post-top surgery but I really wasn't bothered to write about his dysphoria lmao so yeah it's just a sex scene. Anyway, enjoy!

**CW: Sex, anxiety**

* * *

Ryou fidgeted as he waited for his bag to be checked. The con was much bigger than any of the local Domino ones he had been to. He had been able to get a weekend ticket so he was skipping a lot of queues, but even still there were far too many people.

“Next!”

Ryou stepped up and placed his bag on the table. The guard checked inside. “What’s in the box?”

“Just some make-up,” Ryou replied.

The guard looked up at him and grinned. “Yeah, okay. Go on in.”

Ryou pulled his bag onto his back again and walked through the tall parking area into the building. It was packed with people, and an Uraraka walked by Ryou with a big grin and a wave. He returned the wave and looked around.

Mai had a stand where she was selling cosplay gear, so he just needed to find her. She was the only person Ryou knew there, so he had to find her. He wasn’t willing to go around the entire con on his own.

He found her stall near the back of the trade hall. A few people were milling around, but the second Mai saw him, she abandoned whatever she was doing behind her counter. “Hey, it’s your power Todoroki.”

“Oh shut up,” Ryou laughed, pulling Mai into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in months and that’s how you decide to greet me?”

“Yeah, well you can’t have been expecting much else.” Mai winked at him as she pulled back. She had her hair straightened out and beneath a hat, combined with a black cat-suit type outfit.

Ryou smiled. “Camie or Toga pretending to be Camie?”

“Yes.” Mai sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Probably not going to get out for pictures though.”

Ryou glanced around the hall. It was thronging with people and it wasn’t even ten yet. “I can cover for you for a bit later, if you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Mai waved her hand. “Isis will be in by then.” Mai’s girlfriend. She didn’t work at Mai’s cosplay company, but she did help out at cons. “You going to the meet later?”

“What meet?”

“The _My Hero Aca_ one. It’s on at half twelve.”

Ryou’s eyes brightened and he nodded. “Definitely. You?”

“We’ll see.” Mai smiled and patted his shoulder. “I need to keep working. You go enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, Mai. I’ll see you later.”

Thankfully, it was easier to interact with people in cosplay. All Ryou needed to do was ask a few people for photos with them before he managed to find a group of cosplayers that he ended up chatting and wandering around with.

“Our friend will be here soon,” one kept assuring him. A girl dressed as casual Uraraka. Anzu, she said. She had gone for a very preppy look that Ryou would have made more pastel punk, but then again, it wasn’t his costume. “He’s our Deku, but he’s actually wearing his hero costume.”

“Great.” Ryou grinned. “Is he going to the meet?”

Anzu stared at him. “What meet?”

“There’s one for _My Hero Academia_ cosplayers by the west gate at half twelve,” he said. “I think we’re taking a bunch of pictures? I don’t know.”

“Oh! Awesome!” Anzu turned to the rest of the group. They wouldn’t be Ryou’s top pick to hang out with for extended periods, but they were nice enough to wander around with for the day. Besides, they took good photos. “Guys, there’s a meet on later. Want to go?”

An Iida with a cheap wig and a gym uniform called Honda, a Bakugou using his real hair with a gym uniform called Jounouchi, and a black Kirishima in a school uniform called Atem. Atem was a fucking prick, but Ryou had to admit, he was a cute part of the KiriBaku thing he had going on with Jounouchi.

“Sure!” Jounouchi grinned and threw his arm around Atem’s shoulders. “That’s in ten minutes though.”

Even if their roles should have been switched.

“Yugi’s near, right? We can get him to meet us there.” Honda adjusted his glasses. They were round instead of rectangular.

“Yeah, I’ll shoot him a text now.” Anzu pulled out her phone. “Come on, let’s start heading over.” She smiled at Ryou as she typed, eyes flicking up between words. “Are you here all day as Todoroki?”

Ryou nodded as they began walking. “Yeah, I’m here tomorrow too but not as Todoroki. How about you?”

Anzu shook her head and pocketed her phone. “I can’t afford a full weekend pass. I only got in today because one of our friends is working here and gave me a ticket.”

Ryou laughed feebly. “Me too,” he admitted. “She’s been working here a few years so she managed to get me a weekend pass.”

Anzu nodded and fell back into conversation with her friends as they made their way to the west entrance. They found it easily. It was hard not to - there were at least sixty or seventy cosplayers walking that way.

A small Midoriya was waiting at the door. He had big eyes and a round face, his wig was fantastically styled with tall curls perfectly in place, and his uniform was perfect. He smiled when he saw the group.

“Yo, Yug’!” Jounouchi ran up to him and pulled him in with an arm around his neck. “You’re late!”

“Sorry.” The Midoriya smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I had to help Grandpa at the shop a bit.” His eyes landed on Ryou hanging back a touch and grinned. “Hi! You must be Bakura?”

“You can call me Ryou.” Ryou shook his head. “And you’re Yugi?”

Yugi nodded as Jounouchi let him go, eyes fixed on Ryou. “Your cosplay is amazing.” He took a step closer. “Is that your real hair?”

“Okay, nerdy cosplay talk can happen once we get to the meet!” Honda insisted. Yeah, he was the perfect Iida.

Ryou hung at the back again as they walked over to the benches at the small green area that the meet seemed to be taking place in, but Yugi hung back with him.

“So is it?”

Ryou blinked at him for a moment, then brought up a hand to touch his head. “Oh! Yeah, sorry. It is.” He smiled. “I usually use my real hair.”

“That’s so cool!” Yugi’s eyes were bright. Ryou could see a touch of purple around one of his green contacts. “How’d you get it so white?”

“That’s actually my natural colour.” Ryou combed a tangle out of the right part of his hair with his fingers. “And I just used a lot of that spray dye for the left side.” He smiled. “It was easier than buying a wig. I hate wearing them with long hair.”

“Yeah, they’re a pain.” Yugi grimaced and adjusted his own wig so the fringe was over his eyebrows. “What about the scarring?” He leaned a touch closer. “Oh, shit, is your Todoroki half blind?”

Ryou’s face lit up. “You’re the first person to notice all day,” he laughed. “Yeah, I did the scarring myself but I always thought Todoroki would be half blind. Same with Bakugou - I always-”

“-Thought he’d be going deaf because of his quirk!” Yugi was practically vibrating on the spot. Ryou could have been doing the exact same and he wouldn’t have even noticed because of how caught up he was. “Me too!”

“And Uraraka?” Ryou was grinning so much it hurt his face. “She’s strong, right? I always want to see her as a villain!”

“Same!” Yugi nodded. “I think there’s a masc villain Uraraka somewhere around today and I love him so much! I need to get photos with him later on, actually.” He glanced around the meet. They had stopped walking when they reached the benches and more people were accumulating. “There are a lot of Dekus…”

Ryou looked around. “Yeah, but none are as good as yours. That costume fits perfectly.” He shook his head. “The only other hero one is baggy as hell. It looks like pyjamas.”

Yugi snorted and covered his mouth. “That’s so mean!” He lowered his hand, beaming. “But thank you.” One of his four main freckles was smudged.

Ryou hesitated. “Your make-up’s a little-” He paused when Yugi went to touch it. “I can touch it up if you want?”

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. “Please.”

Ryou sat on one of the stone benches and pulled his bag into his lap to access his make-up. It didn’t take much, really. Just some eyeliner and eyeshadow to blend it a bit. “Want me to do anything else?”

“A bruise or scar would be cool, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.” Ryou smiled. Bruising. Scarring needed more time. “Is your lip okay?”

“Sure.”

Ryou moved closer and began to paint a light cut and bruise on Yugi’s lip. It was only when he felt Yugi’s breath on his own lip that he realised how close he’d gotten as he’d worked. “Sorry.” He scooted back a bit and dusted off his hands. “Done!”

Yugi pulled out his phone and flipped the camera into selfie mode. “Oh my gods…” He brought up a hand to touch the fake injury, then thought better of it. “That’s amazing! Thank you!” He beamed at Ryou. “Hey, could I get some photos with you before the meet properly starts?”

Ryou’s face burned. “Yeah, of course! That’d be great!” Yugi wanted photos with him? Holy shit.

“Great!” Yugi stood up. “I’ll get Atem - he’s really good at taking photos. Come on.” He grabbed Ryou’s hand. He probably didn’t even think about it, but he didn’t let go when they reached Atem, or when they started walking over to the trees for a better shot, and Ryou’s face just kept getting hotter until Yugi finally released his hand so they could do the photo session together.

And even then, his cheeks felt warm from the twinge of disappointment that flickered through him when Yugi released his hand.

* * *

“I’m so _fucking_ stupid.” Ryou stared at his phone, and then looked up at Yugi. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you.”

Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, I’m glad you didn’t,” he admitted. “It was nice.”

The King of Games. How hadn’t Ryou noticed? Gods, with Yugi’s strategies in their round of Duel Monsters and his knowledge of a small game like _Monster World_ … Plus his cosplay. Ryou had been following him on instagram for months.

Ryou smashed the palm of his hand into his forehead. “I’m sorry. Mini-freak out.”

“It’s okay!” Yugi smiled at him, cheeks pink, even with his thick foundation. “I’m genuinely glad you didn’t recognise me. I don’t really like the attention.” He rubbed the back of his neck, smile growing sheepish.

His account had over a hundred thousand followers and was a mixture of cosplays, anime, video games, and various other physical games. His profile picture wasn’t a cosplay, but his Midoriya cosplay was one of his best. How Ryou had messed up-

He shook his head and pocketed his phone again. “Sorry.” He smiled. “Want some bubble tea to make up for it? My treat.”

Yugi’s eyes lit up. “Fuck yes.” The meet had ended, and so had the panel that they’d all been dragged to straight afterwards. “Let me just-” Yugi turned around, but only Jounouchi and Atem were still there. Honda had wandered off with Anzu to look at cute clothes, and Atem was occupied in a debate on the superior dragon Duel Monsters cards with Jounouchi. “Yeah, I don’t think they’ll miss me.” He turned back to Ryou with a smile. “Let’s go!”

He didn’t grab his hand this time, but it was fine, because they kept chatting as they walked to the boba stand. Yugi ended up with a traditional milk tea one while Ryou got a passion fruit one with strawberry juice balls.

“Hey, um…” Ryou stirred his juice with his straw as Yugi led him over to the small tables set up by the stall. “Could I ask a favour?”

Yugi blinked but nodded. “Yeah, of course!”

Ryou chewed his lip. “I really love your cosplays, and I’m shit at making them myself… is there any way you’re taking on commissions? Like… maybe for Todoroki’s hero outfit?”

Yugi’s head snapped up and he grinned. “Are you kidding? You want to commission me?”

“I mean-” Ryou faltered. “Only if you want to. I wouldn’t want to be a burden or anything-”

“You wouldn’t be! I’d love to!” Yugi took a long sip of his tea and scanned Ryou’s body. “Is it okay if I bring in my measuring tape tomorrow to measure you for it?” He paused. “Wait, are you here tomorrow?”

Ryou nodded. “Yeah, I’m here all weekend. I don’t think I’ll be Todoroki tomorrow though.”

“That’s okay, I won’t be Deku tomorrow either.” Yugi shook his head. “I can message you on Instagram and we can figure out where we are from there?”

“Sounds good.” Ryou smiled at him. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem.” Yugi winked and took another sip of his tea. “Speaking of, though… could I ask you a small favour?”

Ryou nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Yugi fidgeted in his seat, toying with the paper straw in his cup. “Well… It’s kind of embarrassing, but…” He glanced up, and then away. “Would you maybe be willing to do a TodoDeku photoshoot?” His cheeks turned red.

Ryou was fairly sure his did too. “I- with you?”

Yugi nodded, running a finger around the rim of his cup. “Yeah. I mean, obviously if you don’t want to-”

“No!” Ryou cleared his throat. “No, I do, I just… wasn’t expecting it.” He gave a shy smile. “I haven’t really done a ship photo before.”

“Me neither. That’s why I wanted to try it.” Yugi smiled. “But I don’t like BakuDeku and Honda isn’t comfortable with photos in general, and Anzu’s like a sister to me.”

“Yeah, of course I’ll do it.” Ryou returned the smile. “What are you thinking?”

“I have a friend that could take some photos. Maybe just… cute stuff?” Yugi’s cheeks were still pink.

“As in?” Ryou leaned a touch closer. “Hand-holding? Hugging? Kissing?” Was he flirting a bit too much? Maybe he should lay off. Yugi already knew he was a fan - Ryou didn’t want to come off as a total creep.

But Yugi wasn’t moving away. Instead, he nodded slowly. “Yeah, that kind of thing, if you’re up for it.”

Oh.

Wait, was this just a cosplay thing? Or was it flirting? Fuck. “Yeah, sure.” Ryou smiled at him. “Do you want to do it now?”

“If that’s okay.” Yugi nodded. “The con will be closing at six today, so we have a bit of time left.” He pulled out his phone. “Let me just text Malik.”

Ryou paused, eyebrows arching. “Malik? As in Malik Ishtar?”

“Yeah.” Yugi looked up at Ryou again. “You know him?”

“In a way.” They had hooked up once. Or twice. Maybe two and a half times. “He’s my friend’s girlfriend’s brother.”

“Oh!” Yugi brightened. “Your the friend Isis talked about!”

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess so.” He smiled. “So Malik’s here too?”

Yugi nodded and began typing. “Yeah. I don’t know if he’s cosplaying but I know his fiancé is-”

“Wait, fiancé?”

“Yup.” Yugi grinned and looked up again. “Bakura. I take it you know him too?”

“That fucking bastard got engaged and never told me?” Ryou slammed his hands on the table. “I’m going to kill him.”

Yugi just laughed. “Yeah, he’s like that though.”

“Trust me, I know.” Ryou groaned and ran a hand through the undyed part of his hair. “I lived with him in college and a bit after. He’s an asshole.”

“True.” Yugi paused and looked at his phone again. “Okay, yeah they’re good to meet. Malik’s outside with him now, and Bakura’s…” Yugi paused. “A demon, I think.” Yugi pocketed his phone. “Want to go out now?”

“Sure.” Ryou finished his drink and dropped the cup into the bin as he followed Yugi outside.

Malik was, of course, not cosplaying but was wearing an extravagent ballgown that he couldn’t wear in most situations. Lilac with golden sunflowers stitched on the skirt, long and billowing sleeves, and heels. He was in a small secluded green area outside the east gate with a small man with silver-grey hair and dark skin dressed in tight leather and thigh-high boots with curling horns attached to his head. He was splayed out on the grass, one hand in the waistband of his pants, hips up-

Malik snapped a photo and glanced up. “You’re late, Mutou.” His eyes flickered to Ryou and he smiled. “Hey, honey. How are you?”

“You’re never that polite to me,” Bakura scoffed, sitting up.

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re a bitch.” Malik stretched and wrapped his arms around Ryou, kissing his cheek. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Ryou smiled as he pulled back.

“So you’re the one doing this shoot with Yugi?”

Ryou nodded.

A playful glint seemed to flash in Malik’s eye, a small smirk toying with his lips. “Alright. Come on, here’s good.”

“Hey, I thought it was my turn!” Bakura protested.

“I can take photos of you being horny whenever I want to.” Malik rolled his eyes. “Move over. I’m actually getting paid for this.”

Bakura huffed and flipped all three of them off. “I’m going to get coffee. See you nerds in a bit.”

“You still owe me an explanation, asshole,” Ryou called after him.

Bakura just flipped him off a second time over his shoulder.

Malik shook his head and turned back to Yugi and Ryou. “Okay, so how gay is this going to be exactly?”

Ryou and Yugi shared a glance, and Yugi started giggling first.

“Right. So pretty gay.” Malik adjusted his camera. “Okay, you two do whatever you want. Do poses and I’ll tell you when you can move.”

The first few were awkward until they managed to get into the rhythm of taking photos again. They did a few  ‘it’s your power, Todoroki!’ shots to warm up, and then moved into the more intimate photos. There were a few of them sitting in the grass and holding hands, a few of Yugi lying against Ryou’s chest, some of him playing with Ryou’s hair…

“So do you want anything spicier?” Malik asked after a bit. “I mean we can’t do much more than kissing here, but-” He shrugged. “Up to you.”

Yugi looked up at Ryou, eyebrows raised. “I’m up for it if you are.”

Ryou chewed his lip for a moment. This had to be flirting, right? “I usually don’t kiss until after a first date.”

Yugi’s lip quirked up. “How about I take you out after the con?”

Yes. Yes, he was flirting back. Holy shit, yes. Ryou grinned. “Make it a cosplay date tomorrow and you’ve got a deal.”

“Is this how nerds flirt?” Malik asked, shaking his head. “I genuinely can’t tell if this is a business transaction or a fucking flirt. Either way, you’re running out of time, Mutou.”

“Sorry.” Yugi waved a hand at him and moved closer for Ryou. “You’re okay with it?”

Ryou’s breath caught, but he nodded, and then he was leaning down, one hand cupping Yugi’s cheek. The kiss was as soft as Yugi’s lips, and Ryou’s eyes slipped closed as Yugi pulled him closer by his shoulders.

He was vaguely aware of Malik’s camera snapping in the background, but then Yugi’s tongue was in his mouth and he couldn’t focus on anything but that and the feel of his hair between his fingers-

“Fuck-” Yugi pulled back with a laugh and fixed his wig. Ryou caught a glimpse of the blond fringe that made the King of Games so notable. “Sorry.”

Ryou shook his head and wiped his lower lip. “It’s my fault.”

Malik checked his photos as Ryou helped Yugi hide all of his hair under his wig again. When he was ready, they took a few more photos. Them kissing with Ryou lying on the grass and Yugi above him, them kissing with Yugi’s head in Ryou’s lap, them kissing while holding hands - most of the remaining photos were them kissing, and Ryou got just as caught up in it every time.

Finally, their hour with Malik ended and he promised to send the photos to them in a few weeks once he sorted them out.

When he was gone, Yugi dropped onto the grass and rubbed his shoulder. “I forgot how draining cons are,” he sighed as Ryou sat beside him. “I need a nap.”

“Me too.” Ryou resisted the urge to rub his eye. “But I need to work a bit tonight.” He wasn’t behind per se, but he was pretty fucking close to being behind on his schedule. He yawned, and Yugi leaned into him. “Were you serious about that date?”

“Definitely.” Yugi smiled up at him. “Today was the most fun at a con I’ve had in years.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Ryou’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Ryou’s cheeks burned under Yugi’s lips and he looked away. “I didn’t do anything special.”

“Yes you did.” Yugi’s smile grew. “You mightn’t know it, but you did.” He stretched and his watch peeked out from between his sleeve and his glove. “Oh, shit, it’s half five. I’d better find the others.” He climbed to his feet and dusted grass off his ass. “You want to come?”

“I said I’d meet Mai out here.” Ryou gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Yugi leaned down to kiss Ryou once more, and it was all the sweeter because he wasn’t doing it for anyone but them. “Text me when you get here.”

“I will.” Ryou watched as Yugi ran back inside, and then he pulled out his phone and began flicking through Yugi’s instagram as he waited for Mai.

* * *

It took Yugi a little over two weeks to finish off Ryou’s cosplay, and through that entire time, they talked online and sent one another memes, and met up for coffee and lunch twice a week.

Then Yugi ended up messaging him two Saturdays after the con.

 **king_of_games: Hey, your outfit** **’s done! You want to meet up so I can double check measurements?**

 **demonking_whitemage: Yeah sure! I** **’m free all day! How much for it?**

**king_of_games: Is forty dollars okay?**

**demonking_whitemage: Are you serious? No, that** **’s way too little.**

**king_of_games: How about forty dollars and a signed copy of one of your books?**

Ryou ended up sitting in the corner of a small café waiting for Yugi an hour later with a signed copy of all of his books and fifty dollars inside. From what he had seen of Yugi’s cosplays, he was still underpaying. He hadn’t even known Yugi had noticed that he was an author, but when he’d seen that message, a flush of red pride had coloured his cheeks.

Yugi ran in a few minutes late and grinned when he saw Ryou. “Hey!” He walked over to his table. “Want to come up to my place? It’s right next door and it’s easier to check measurements that way.”

“Sounds good.” Ryou drained the end of his coffee and followed Yugi out of the café. It was luke-warm and still a little too bitter, but it helped wake him up a bit,

The apartment Yugi led him up to was small and cluttered, but clean. He had a sheet and lights set up in one area for photos and sewing, and then the rest of the flat seemed to be a free-for-all.

“Sorry for the mess.” Yugi smile and took Ryou’s hand. It still made him blush. “Come on, you can try the cosplay on in my room.”

“It’s fine. Thanks for this.”

Yugi shook his head. “Honestly, a signed copy of one of your books is worth it. I read _White Mage_ once I found out who you were and it’s honestly amazing.”

Ryou’s cheeks only turned even darker pink. “Ah, thank you! I didn’t think you’d read it!”

“Of course!” Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have stalked you slightly on instagram. Sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Ryou smiled and gave a tiny laugh. “I may have done the same thing.”

“Great.” Yugi squeezed his hand. “Then we’re even.”

Ryou followed him down the hall without another word. His room was a touch more sparse. His bed was plain blue and double, and he had a desk and lamp, and a bookshelf full of games and figurines. His closet was behind a small door and there was a locker at his bed, but beyond that, the room was relatively empty.

Yugi opened the closet door and took Ryou’s cosplay out on a hanger, handing it to him. “If you change into that, I’ll be right outside.”

“Perfect.” Ryou smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“No worries.” Yugi returned the smile and slipped out of the room again.

Ryou did his best to change quickly. The cosplay was a little big at his waist, but other than that, it fit perfectly. “Yugi?” He called as he pulled the zip up. “Yugi, this is amazing!”

Yugi pushed the door open again and peered inside. His eyes lit up. “I’m glad you like it!” He grabbed his measuring tape from his desk. “Let me just work this out.” He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Ryou’s lips, and then dropped down to measure Ryou’s chest and waist and legs.

Shit.

Ryou looked away and into the mirror on the back of the bedroom door, but all he could see was the back of Yugi’s head in front of his crotch. No. No, this wasn’t the time. Yugi was designing a cosplay for him. That was all. They hadn’t even done much other than kissing and they hadn’t been dating long and-

Yugi checked his waist size again and his arm brushed against Ryou’s crotch.

Ryou sucked in a sharp breath. And fuck he was hot on his knees. No, bad. Calm. Calm.

“You seem a bit excited.”

Fuck. Ryou grimaced and closed his eyes. “Sorry. It’s nothing.”

“I hope not.”

His eyes snapped open to see Yugi smirking up at him.

“I’ve finished measuring. You should… probably take the cosplay off so I can fix it.”

Ryou’s jaw dropped a touch and then a slow smirk grew over his face. “You absolute fucking tease.” He dropped down to his knees and pressed his lips to Yugi’s.

Yugi moaned and returned the kiss, fingers threading through Ryou’s hair. “Am not,” he murmured against Ryou’s lips. “You started it.”

Ryou hummed and sucked Yugi’s lip between his teeth, pulling him to his feet. They didn’t stay there for long - just long enough to discard their clothes and tumble back onto Yugi’s bed. They kissed until their lips felt raw and swollen, and then Yugi kissed down Ryou’s neck and scarred chest to his wet thighs and aching clit.

“Lube?” Ryou gasped out as Yugi teased his tongue along his clit.

Yugi grunted and nodded towards the chest of drawers. Ryou fumbled in the top drawer for a moment before pulling out the lube and an XL condom. Yugi coated his fingers and slipped one, two, three into Ryou. Ryou moaned and arched off the bed, nails digging into Yugi’s shoulders, which only made the latter fuck him faster. Finally, Yugi exchanged his fingers for his dick.

Yugi was wickedly thick - as big as some of his toys - and Ryou clutched at his chest. " _Ah_!"

Yugi reached down and yanked his hair. Ryou bucked his hips, thrums of pleasure seeping through his entire body. He rolled his hips as Yugi rocked into him and leaned up to press their lips together. Yugi nipped at his lip, and Ryou sucked Yugi’s top lip between his teeth.

Yugi made a few practice thrusts and then began to set up a hard and fast rhythm that had Ryou's stomach looping far too quickly. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Yugi’s balls.

Yugi whined into Ryou’s mouth and cursed, fucking into him faster.

“Fuck!"

Yugi held himself up with both arms, still gripping Ryou’s hair so that it pulled with each movement. Ryou moaned and began to rub his own clit. The looping sensation grew and grew, and crashed over him. He clenched around Yugi, moaning incoherent words into his mouth.

"Ah- Ryou-" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut he leaned down biting Ryou’s neck hard as he came inside him. Even by the time he pulled back, Ryou knew it would bruise, and he was delighted with it. It was perfect.

But that was the issue.

Yugi pulled out and helped clean Ryou up before curling up on his chest. Ryou stared at the ceiling. “Is this too fast?” He whispered. “I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“I don’t think so.” Yugi shifted so his chin was on Ryou’s chest, looking up at him. “I really like you, and I’m just… very physically affectionate. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Ryou nuzzled the top of Yugi’s head and kissed his forehead. “I just… Whenever I’m with you, everything is perfect and golden and I don’t want it to stop but I know it has to and-”

Ryou didn’t realise he was shaking until Yugi took both of his hands and squeezed. “Then let me cover all your thoughts in gold,” he whispered.

Ryou stared at him for a moment before snorting. “Oh my gods, that was so fucking cheesy.”

“You’re welcome.” Yugi smiled and pressed a softer kiss to Ryou’s lips. “Still think we’re going too fast?”

“After that? Yes. Get out.”

“This is my house!”

“Get out.”

Yugi giggled and kissed him again. Ryou hummed and returned the kiss, running his fingers through Yugi’s hair.

“How about,” Yugi murmured against Ryou’s lips, “we just take everything as it comes?”

Ryou smiled and kissed him once more. “Yeah. I like the sound of that.”

* * *

The flash was bright in Ryou's eyes and he had to struggle not to blink, even after all the years of con shoots. Malik grunted and looked back at the photo. “Ryou, your eyes are half closed. Can we do that one again?”

“Sure.” Ryou sighed and rolled his shoulders. They were stiff from the forty-five minutes of trying to hold various poses. The branches on the bushes behind him waved in the breeze.

Yugi reached up from beside him and flicked Ryou’s fringe a touch to the left. “It was out of place,” he said and kissed Ryou’s shoulder.

Ryou smiled and adjusted it a touch more. “Better?” 

“Much.”

“Okay, can we hurry this up?” Malik adjusted his camera’s height. “I have, like, six more people to shoot before the con ends today.”

“Sorry.” Ryou looked up at him with a smile. Age had given Malik broader shoulders and softer muscles, but no lines or grey hairs yet. Then again, Ryou wouldn’t put it past him to dye his hair regularly to avoid the grey hairs. “Same pose?”

“Yeah, please.”

Ryou and Yugi got back into their fighting pose, back to back. Yugi was crouching, one arm extended for Midoriya’s famous flick, while Ryou was standing with his hand extended. Malik would be editing it later so that he had fire and ice coming from either hand.

"Okay, I've got a few of those now. Next one."

Yugi hesitated. His cheeks looked a little darker than normal, and he was fidgeting with one of the pockets of his outfit. He had updated it a bit along with Ryou's hero Todoroki costume, but they had stayed relatively similar to the ones four years earlier when they had met.

"You okay?" Ryou asked.

Yugi just nodded. "Yeah, I just have a idea." He glanced at Bakura, who was sitting on the bench, fidgeting with his phone. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and then Bakura looked down again.

"Okay," Ryou said slowly. "What's your idea?"

Yugi looked up at him and smiled softly. "How about a shot of you spinning around to face me? It'd be cool with your hair."

Ryou hesitated. What was the point?

"I could make it a sports festival remake," Malik mused. "It would be really cool."

"Okay." Ryou nodded and twisted away. "Tell me when to go."

He heard slight shuffling as Yugi got into place and a tiny beep. Maybe Malik setting up his camera.

"Okay, go."

Ryou twisted, arm extended, and then froze. Yugi was down on one knee, holding out a box towards Ryou with a nervous smile.

Inside the box was a silver band with a diamond on it.

Ryou stared, hands coming up to cover his mouth. "Are you serious?" He whispered. "Is this real?"

"Of course it is," Yugi said, smile growing a touch.

Holy shit. _Holy shit_. Ryou could only nod, eyes burning. The air seemed hotter, the air more quiet, everything but Yugi and the ring blurred and dark. 

"Is that a yes?" Yugi's voice was shaking too. Ryou nodded again. "Yes?"

"Yes!" It came out as some odd mix between a laugh and a sob. "Gods, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-" 

Yugi stood up and pressed his lips to Ryou's, then wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I love you," Ryou sobbed into his shoulder. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you too." Yugi held him tighter. 

Ryou pulled back just to look Yugi in the eyes. "Are we really doing this?" He laughed. "Are we engaged?”

"If you want to, then yes."

"I absolutely do." Ryou sniffed and shook  his head. Yugi pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Ryou's ring finger, and then Ryou cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

"We're engaged!" Yugi called as they pulled apart.

It was only then that Ryou remembered that they had an audience. Bakura whooped, holding his phone up- that fucker was filming! That was the beep! Ryou only laughed harder and wiped his eye.

Malik ran forward and pulled Ryou into a hug. “Thank fuck,” he sighed. “Honey, if he didn’t propose this con, I was about to propose for him.”

“Oh shut up!” Yugi swatted at Malik, face red. “Don’t ruin this!”

“Right.” Bakura pocketed his phone and stood up from the bench, dusting his ass off. “Let’s go - we’re going out for drinks and reenacting this in as many restaurants as possible to get as many desserts as possible.”

Ryou released Malik and hugged Yugi again. His arms were tight and he hid his face in Yugi’s shoulder.

Yugi brought his arms up and wrapped them up around Ryou’s shoulders. “We might just go home,” he said. “Maybe tomorrow, Bakura.”

“Bitch, I filmed this whole sappy thing and I’m not even getting free dessert out of it?”

“Tomorrow,” Yugi said more firmly. He squeezed Ryou. “You want to go home, Ry?”

Ryou nodded, eyes still wet. “Yeah. Yes. Please.”

Malik smiled and elbowed Bakura. “Come on, honey. Let’s leave these two for a bit.” He began to pack up his camera equipment. He hooked the bag around his neck and grabbed Bakura’s hand, pulling him out of the clearing.

“I want free dessert.”

“I’ll buy you a steak if you shut the fuck up.”

Yugi kissed the side of Ryou’s cheek as the two left. “Let’s go,” he murmured. “We can do whatever you want.”

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled into him. “I just want to be with you tonight,” he murmured. “I just- I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” Yugi smiled. “Is it okay if we take a quick photo before we go?” Of course it was. Ryou could never say no. One turned to two which turned to three which turned to twelve, but it was just them and it was sunny and Ryou’s ring glinted in the sunlight.

When they got home, they just ordered takeaway and watched a film, and later that night, Ryou got a notification from instagram.

**king_of_games has tagged you in a new post.**

It was a photo of them from earlier, Yugi kissing Ryou’s cheek and Ryou holding Yugi’s face, his ring just visible. The caption was simple, without any of Yugi’s usual tags.  **He said yes!!!!**

 

Ryou nuzzled into Yugi and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Yugi held his hand. Ryou would need to get him a ring too. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I hope to see you again.


End file.
